Un dia en la vida de Duo
by Feith Aisha
Summary: Konichiwa


Konichiwa

Nuevamente aquí estoy con una loca idea que se me vino en estos días de exámenes, los odioooo xx (Len: pero si ni estudias)(A: ¬-¬ cállate) por lo que se ocurrió como es que le hace mi amado Duito para reprobar de una manera tan grandiosa -

Aquí el fic....Len presentalo

Len: porque siempre yo? --

Ai: porque soy de ama y dueña JAJAJAJA

Len: O.o oki oki Aquí el estupido fic de esta estupida escritora sobre ese estupido Duo de esa estupida caricatura con esos estupidos gun....(mirada letal de parte de la escritora con una aura mortal)...ejem ejem como iba diciendo lean esta "genial ¬¬" historia.

H: que haces baka?

D: pongo la alarma para mañana temprano como tenemos examen pasado mañana tengo pensado estudiar un rato en la biblioteca. -

H: O.o....¬¬ (Heero saca su maravillosa mágnum y apunta directo a Duo) ok quien eres?,cual es tu misión y que hiciste con Duo?

D: gracioso baja eso, que tiene de malo que vaya a estudiar.

H:.... Has lo que quieras.

D: malo ¬¬

07:45 a.m - Suena el despertador.

07:46 a.m – 20 vueltas en la cama, 3 despertadores rotos.

09:45 a.m - Duo se despierta vestido, peinado, desayunado y desayunado en la biblioteca sin tener muy claro como ha llegado hasta allí.

09:46 a.m - Duo se quita una legaña.

09:47 a.m -Duo se queda dormido.

09:48 a.m - Duo despierta y se quita otra legaña.

10:00 a.m - Duo saca los apuntas de Wufei prestados, el discman y se pone a mirar al infinito.

10:30 a.m - Duo se ha quedado dormido de nuevo.

10:31 a.m - Duo despierta tras sentir y limpiar su mejilla húmeda.

10:32 a.m – Duo posa la vista sobre los apuntes y comprueba que están en Hebreo.

10:33 a.m – Duo busca un diccionario de Hebreo.

10:34 a.m – Duo descubre un diccionario Hebreo-Binario.

10:35 a.m – Duo recibe un curso intensivo de binario.

11:00 a.m – Duo descubre al intentar traducir los apuntes que están en español.

11:01 a.m – Duo maldice a Wufei por tener una letra de mierda.

11:02 a.m – Duo anota en el dorso de la mano. "No volver a pedir prestado cuaderno a Wufei próxima vez".

11:03 a.m – Duo vuelve a posar la mirada en el infinito.

11:35 a.m – Dormido.

11:36 a.m – Baba.

11:45 a.m – Dormido.

11:46 a.m – Baba.

11:47 a.m – Duo se plantea a bajar a los baños y arreglar su problema de aburrimiento extremo o cambiar de sitio y ponerse de cara a la fría pared.

11:50 a.m – Descanso para un refrigerio.

13:50 p.m – Vuelta a la biblioteca tras 20 bolsas de chocolates, 4 papitas y un dolor estomacal.

13:51 p.m – Duo mira los apuntes y descifra la primera línea

13:52 p.m – Descanso para comer.

15:45 p.m – Regreso al estudio.

15:56 p.m – El infinito intenta acaparar la atención de Duo. Para evitarlo, Duo hace garabatos en una hoja con la forma detallada de Heero (¬.¬U ok un poco exagerado, pero creo que es capaz U-U)

16:00 p.m – Etapa rosa de Duo.

16:30 p.m – Etapa azul de Duo.

17:00 p.m – Etapa cubista. Duo anuncia su retirada del mundo de la pintura sobre su amado

17:01 p.m – Duo vuelve a mirar los apuntes.

17:02 p.m – Duo se rasca la cabeza

17:03 p.m – Duo descubre que se ha equivocado de apuntes. Maldice a Wufei.

17:10 p.m – Intento de suicidio frustrado de Duo: las hojas de los cuadernos no cortan li suficiente.

17:15 p.m - La malvada ignorancia secuestra a Duo.

17:30 p.m – Duo visita Babia (n/a: para aquellos que no sepan que es Babia en pocas palabras es estar en la baba -)(n/l: Wuaau que explicito ¬-¬)(n/a¬¬)

17:45 p.m – Duo visita las nubes.

18:00 p.m – Duo fantasea con Heero (n/a: yo también ¬)

18:20 p.m – Duo fija la vista sobre los nuevos apuntes.

18:30 p.m – Fantasía injustificada. Duo conversa con su mente "¿Qué has imaginado tu que no haya deseado yo?"

18:31 p.m – Descanso para otro refrigerio.

21:00 p.m – Vuelta al estudio tras 8 gansitos, 4 hamburguesas, 3 papas fritas y otro fuerte dolor estomacal, acompañado de una inminente insistencia de ir al baño.

21:01 p.m – Duo mira los apuntes.

21:02 p.m – Duo se rasca la cabeza otra vez.

21:03 p.m – Duo descubre que se ha vuelto a equivocar de apuntes.

21:07 p.m – Nuevo intento de suicidio frustrado: olvido su auto detonador. (n/l: que no ese era el otro con shorcitos)(n/a: son licras ñ-ñ)

21:10 p.m – Duo escapa de la flojera, del infinito, la ignorancia y un grupo de fantasías con Heero empeñadas en provocarle continuas distracciones. (n/a: y otras cosas ñaca ñaca =D)

21:45 p.m – Duo lee y asimila tras un arduo esfuerzo las quince primeras paginas del temario.

21:46 p.m – Duo descubre una nota al pie de pagina: "Las 15 primeras paginas no van a venir en el examen".

21:47 p.m – Tercer intento frustrado de suicidio: tras envolverse en apuntes, Duo descubre que no tiene encendedor.

21:50 p.m – Pausa para un refrigerio.

22:30 p.m – Retorno a los estudios.

22.31 p.m - Pausa para otro refrigerio, aún tenía hambre.

23:00 p.m – Vuelta a los estudios.

23:01 p.m – Reflexión: "me quedan exactamente unas horas de estudio".

23:02 p.m – Ataque de angustia existencial.

23:30 p.m – Duo se hace a la idea de estudiar seriamente las dos horas y media que quedan.

23:31 p.m – El sujeto frente a Duo, futuro ingeniero en sistemas, empieza a roncar.

23.45 p.m – Duo se deshace del cadáver de un exfuturo ingeniero en sistemas.

23:46 p.m – Descanso para coger algo de comida basura de la maquina de la entrada no usaba desde hace tiempo sin recordar porque.

23:55 p.m – Descubrimiento de que el sándwich llevaba caducado un año, ahora recordaba el porque dejo de usarla.

23:56 p.m – Pausa para vomitar.

00:00 a.m – Retorno a los estudios. Propósito firme de estudiar las últimas dos horas que quedan.

00:01 a.m – Suena el celular. Duo maldice.

00:02 a.m – Duo escapa de las manos de el resto de los estudiantes que pretenden apedrearlo con pesados volúmenes de ingeniería.

00:04 a.m – Duo responde al celular. Duo cuelga al escuchar a Wufei: "¿Qué, estas estudiando mucho?".

00:05 a.m – Duo tira el celular a la basura.

00:06 a.m – Duo posa su mirada sobre los apuntes.

01:45 a.m – Duo se despierta con los apuntes pegados a la cara.

01:46 a.m – Duo vuelve a mirar los apuntes.

03:00 a.m – Duo se despierta con los apuntes pegados de nuevo a la mejilla mientras suena por megafonía "La biblioteca cerrara sus puertas".

03:01 a.m – Duo mira los apuntes.

03:02 a.m – Duo se rasca la cabeza.

03:03 a.m – Duo descubre que se ha equivocado por tercera vez de apuntes.

03:15 a.m – Ingestión de media tonelada de apuntes fotocopiados: les faltaba sal.

03:30 a.m – Pablo abandona la biblioteca satisfecho por su completo aprovechamiento de las horas allí pasadas.

03:31 a.m – Se dirige a su cuarto.

04:00 a.m – Duo tras luchar media hora por despertar al soldado perfecto para pedirle ayuda, conclusión: un golpe certero que lo manda a los brazos de Morfeo.

06:00 a.m – Duo despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se da cuenta que el examen es en menos de una hora

06:01 a.m – Duo sufre otro ataque de histeria.

06:02 a.m – Decide ir a desayunar.

06:30 a.m – Duo se da cuenta que el examen es en 15 minutos.

06:45 a.m – 15 minutos para buscar a Quatre sin resultados, maldecir a Wufei por sus apuntes, rogarle a Trowa porque le pase el examen y hacer el ridículo para que Heero le ayude.

06:47 a.m – Duo frente a su examen sin saber que responder, opta por hacer lo único que aprendió el día anterior: "NADA".

8:30 a.m – Duo entrega su examen completamente en blanco, al menos ya tiene una respuesta bien: su nombre. (n/L: creo que lo puso también mal xD)(n/D: no soy tonto ¬¬, escribí correctamente "Duo Maswell" -) (n/A: Duito que no se escribe con x?) (n/D: diablos T-T)(n/H: baka! ¬.¬U)

Q: como te fue en tu examen Duo?

D: sin snif....

W: de seguro Maxwell va a reprobar otra vez xD

T: se la paso todo el día en la biblioteca

D: .... ; ;

Q: estoy seguro que para la otra será -

D: gracias Q' amigo T-T

Q: por cierto sabían que desapareció un estudiante de Ingeniería de sistemas

D:.....--U

H: ¬¬ baka!

Kyaaaaa - me divertí mucho escribiendo esta loca historia kyaaaaa quiero seguir escribiendo sobre los demás...pero no sabría cuando snif snif T .T.

Espero les haya gustado porque como dije me tomo toda la noche hacerlo, claro después de 20 idas al refrigerador para "despejar la mente" malditas croquetas de carne que hace mi mamá, parece Sabritas, no puedes comer solo una U-U....(silencio) que extraño Len no ha venido a molestarme como siempre...(sonido de cadenas).....(silencio)....(murmullos).... O.O logro liberarlos!!, como verán me retiro porque mi lindo niño se cree el salvador del mundo, mira que tratar de sacar de mi casa a los demás pero no podrá -

Sale una Ai corriendo como loca con todos los utensilios de "caza" necesarios" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa maniaca)

Otra estela de humo se acerca corriendo a la pantalla, aparece Ai ya con un Len colgado a la espalda.

Ai: no olviden dejar sus comentarios para que me avisen si les gusto o simplemente ahí le dejo o si les gustaría "Un día de estudios de los G-Boys" jejeje porfas dejen Reviews.

Len: ayuda T-T

Ai: Hora de la cacería!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA

Piedra, tropieza, se levanta, se soba la naricita, voltea a todos lados, comprueba que nadie la vio, se levanta como si nada y sale nuevamente a la cacería xD


End file.
